Happily Never After
by chanelle monroe
Summary: E se porventura uma simples serva se apaixonar por um dos membros da realeza, é capaz do amor prevalecer? Uma estória que retrata um “Era uma vez” típico de um conto de fadas, mas cujo final talvez não se firme com um “e viveram felizes para sempre" UA


**HAPPILY NEVER AFTER**

_por Chanelle Monroe_

Nesta estória, o "Era uma vez" os apresenta a um distante reino, lar do célebre Rei e sua esposa, mãe do seu único filho, o príncipe. Viviam em um castelo tão grande que sua extensão cobria quase com totalidade a imensidão do jardim, onde havia uma linda multiplicidade de cores e incluindo até mesmo a mais rara espécie de planta, além de abrigar inúmeros animaizinhos no interior de suas moitas e árvores. Lá também moravam os infelizes escravos, aqueles que prontamente viviam a disposição da realeza em troco de migalhas. Não obstante destinados a miserável servidão, eram súbditos cuja imagem se distanciava daquela que tanto estamos habituados. Vestiam uniformes limpos e elegantes, mas recebiam o mesmo tratamento funesto que qualquer escravo previsto: o maltrato pelos donos. Eram rigidamente restritos á qualquer contato com os membros que compunham sua autoridade e mal podiam se aproximar – quanto mais se relacionar com eles! Uma hierarquia um tanto que politizada, reverenciada pelo politicamente correto e pelo poder da autoridade do Rei.

Mas se existem regras, também há a possibilidade delas serem infringidas. Como se porventura uma serva, uma insignificante e miserável vassala, se apaixonar por um dos membros da família real? É capaz do amor vencer as barreiras e prevalecer? É possível que uma escrava se relacione com o Príncipe de um imenso reino? Essa estória retrata um "Era uma vez" típico de um conto de fadas, mas cujo final talvez não se firme com um "e viveram felizes para sempre"._ InuYasha x Kagome_

Espero que gostem da estória que escrevi com tanta disposição e carinho. Não se esqueçam de enviar as opiniões de vocês sobre o capítulo, pois dependo unicamente delas para publicar a sequência. **BOA LEITURA!**

Todos os personagens aqui presentes são de minha autoria e, obviamente, não perderia meu tempo escrevendo bobagens se não recebesse o devido retorno financeiro. Quero dizer, não é óbvio? (perceba a ironia)

**Fantasia / Romance / Suspense +13**

* * *

**1**

**WHERE'S THE PRINCE?**

**

* * *

**Era o tão esperado início de setembro, quando os escravos trabalhavam o dobro, a movimentação das cidades sobejava e as carruagens reais de todo o continente asiático vinham prestigiar o tradicional evento. Todo o reino de Sengoku Jidai fora cuidadosamente adornado com efeites de cores variáveis; dezenas de cartazes convocativos também estavam espalhados pela cidade, declarando aquele dia como especial. De fato, não era um dia qualquer. Intimava o tão esperado momento quando o pequeno príncipe – agora não mais tão pequeno – realizará sua importante festa de dezoito anos, o ensejo que define seu alcance á maioridade. Também é durante seu décimo oitavo aniversário que o portentoso filho da família reinante será prontamente apresentado á sua futura esposa, uma princesa que vinha de outro logínguo reino. Ambas famílias acreditavam que a ratificação de compromisso conjugal entre os dois filhos uniria seus Reinos e os livraria de antigas intrigas.

Mesmo sendo uma comemoração provida de intensos cuidados, uma grande onda de tensão se estendia no Salão Nobre do Palácio Real. A maioria dos convidados já se encontrava presente, esperando o momento em que a festa iria realmente começar. Os sussurros que percorriam por todo o salão eram quase sempre os mesmos:_ "Aonde está o aniversariante?", "O príncipe está atrasado!", "Quando tempo terei de esperar?". _Alguns amigos íntimos do príncipe imaginavam á sombra da preocupação como poderia o principal ausentar-se de sua própria festa em uma data tão importante. Nenhum escravo sabia onde ele estava, parecia que simplesmente desaparecera do mapa! Nem mesmo os próprios Rei e Rainha demonstravam qualquer conhecimento de onde estaria o príncipe e o que acontecera a ele, pois enraivecidos quase faiscavam diante da demora excessiva do seu filho á sua memorável festa – que muito estava próxima de se tornar um fiasco!

A preocupação do Rei também se elevara por conta da Princesa do Reino Leste, cuja carruagem logo chegaria ao seu palácio. Como a principal convidada, a princesa seria – pela tradição – última a chegar antes de dar início á cerimônia. Em vista disso, o príncipe deveria por obrigação estar antes presente e se portar diante da futura esposa como um excelente cavalheiro. Em seguida, a acompanharia até altar onde jaziam os treinos reais e ali permaneceriam até o momento final da celebração. Para efetivar todo o processo descrito, o príncipe deveria estar ali, sustentando sua nobre imagem – algo extremamente valorizado diante do olhos de outros reinos. Os bons modos, a elegância protuberante e os sorridentes semblantes caracterizavam a famosa família como impecáveis indivíduos de influência. São mundialmente conhecidos por estes hábitos e jamais permitiriam que seu filho ofuscasse o brilho de sua glória.

"Vocês, inúteis insetos!", o Rei Inutaisho se dirigiu ao seu grupo seleto de servos com uma esperada fúria. "Tragam aquele garoto levado imediatamente ao meu salão". Os servos concordaram e, temerosamente, se mobilizaram á procura do filho do Rei. O alarde foi ainda maior depois que o monarca ameaçou manda-los diretamente á prisão caso não o encontrem a tempo.

Durante o momento em que rapidamente se apressavam em realizar as severas ordens do senhor, duas escravas trocaram palavras preocupadas ao diligenciarem sua busca pelo desaparecido príncipe. "O príncipe ainda não apareceu", disse uma delas enquanto vasculhava os arredores do castelo. "Tenho certeza que é alguma brincadeira do príncipe, Kagome-chan", respondeu a outra. Eram as únicas encarregadas de procurar fora do castelo, onde estavam nesse momento. Depositavam poucas esperanças naquele lugar, visto que o castelo possuía poucas saídas – e por conseguinte, também poucas entradas – seguramente protegidas por guardas.

O céu já se escurecia sobre o reino de Sengoku, um cinzento anoitecer de outuno frio e com neblina – o que as fez estremecer. Podiam escutar com clareza o alvoroço de dentro do castelo, abalando a já escassa harmonia festiva. A serva que havia desconfiado de alguma brincadeira do príncipe inesperadamente ficou rígida. Seu corado rosto sofreu uma perda de cor repentina e seu corpo paralisou-se quando os olhos castanhos avistaram de longe uma vistosa carruagem dourada acercar-se dos acessos do castelo. "Ela chegou", murmurou á amiga, sua preocupação agora transformada em pânico. "Preciso avisar á eles!"

A segunda escrava, no entanto, não acompanhou o retorno de sua amiga ao castelo. Percebera logo de imediato que a amiga se referia a princesa do Reino Leste, que vinha com a honra de participar da festa e conhecer seu príncipe. Kagome fora devidamente alertada pelo monarca das duras consequências que teria – juntamente com todos os reles escravos – por não trazer o moleque levado de volta aos pais antes que a princesa desse as caras. "Espero que já tenham o encontrado", esperançou-se com o coração batendo. Agora avistou a carruagem dourada terminando de ultrapassar as únicas barreiras de policiamento que existiam antes da ponte elevadiça se abaixar e permitir sua entrada ao castelo.

Imaginou se acaso algo grave teria acontecido ao príncipe, como ser raptado por algum inimigo ou precisamente... assassinado! Por um lado severamente egoísta seu, Kagome ás vezes se encontrava sorrindo quando o resto dos escravos amargurava em pânico. Não queria, na verdade, morreria de angústia caso visse seu adorado patrão unindo-se a outra. Só um simples pensamento acerca disso lhe fazia apertar os punhos com descompassada força. Sim, estava assustada com o repentino desaparecimento do príncipe – quem ela mais se esforçava em servir. Mas a evidente possibilidade de que seu casamento com outra mulher talvez pudesse se arruinar completamente, causava a ela algo muito parecido com uma interna satisfação. O que dizer de uma repugnante e _apaixonada _deliquente?

Agora via as portas da carruagem se abrirem e um par de lustrosas botas descerem, seguidas por uma formosa mulher cuja beleza excedia o absurdo. A famosa princesa do reino Leste era alta, como o príncipe, e possuia belíssimos cabelos dourados como uma verdadeira princesa de contos de fadas. Trajava as vestes mais bonitas que Kagome já vira, as mesmas que ela frequentemente sonhara em usar. Mas eram roupas que apenas membros da realiza gozavam do luxo de vestir. "Cuidado com os degraus", tinha dito seu cavaleiro com uma preocupação derradeira, mas ela demonstrara um cuidado além do excepcional não só com os degraus, como com cada parte de seu corpo.

"A senhorita está mesmo deslumbrante, Kikyou", comentou outro cavaleiro. Um sorriso repleto de satisfação se alargou no rosto da princesa. Mas sua resposta fora ingrata:

"Não preciso que me diga o que já sei, Onigumo", sua voz era tão suave mas tão travessa. O cavaleiro abruptamente silenciou-se, como acontecia a qualquer homem que destoasse de Kikyou. "Aonde está ele? Por acaso o príncipe não virá me recepcionar pessoalmente?"

Era evidente a ansiedade no tom de voz da princesa. Talvez imaginasse que seu príncipe encantado apareceria galopando em seu cavalo branco, e beijaria-lhe a mão antes de juntos irem diretamente ao maravilhoso mundo mágico da felicidade. Mal sabia ela, pensava Kagome aos risos, que seu príncipe não partilhava da mesma ansiedade.

"Não seja apressada, filha", outra voz feminina logo manifestou-se após as enormes portas frenteiras da carruagem serem abertas. "Seu príncipe lhe espera dentro do castelo".

A Rainha do reino Leste, também mãe de Kikyou, deixou a carruagem ao lado de seu marido, o Rei. Todos os cavaleiros que os acompanhavam imediatamente curvaram-se em suas habituais reverências. Em seguida foram abordados por homens da realeza Sengoku dando-lhe as devidas boas-vindas. "Por favor senhores, sigam-nos", disse um deles após as formais saudações. A voz levemente tremida denunciava sua tensão, mas felizmente nenhum convidado se importou em perguntar.

Quando os convidados e seus cavaleiros prosseguiram pela ponte, Kagome os perdera de vista. O último timbre de voz que alcançara seus ouvidos fora a mimada princesa ao protestar contra a longa caminhada que seria feita até a entrada do castelo. Assim que se foram, todo o barulho presente no imenso jardim era somente o relinchar dos cavalos e o zunir do vento.

Em poucos minutos, a princesa Kikyou descobriria a inusitada ausência de seu prometido e Kagome não desejava saber o que aconteceria aos escravos mais tarde. Até o presente momento, as buscas pelo príncipe persistiam e nenhum sucesso era obtido. "Preciso encontrar-lo", pensou ela, ainda que suprir algo em benefício da vaca da Kikyou não fosse de seu agrado. Levantou-se imediatamente do arbusto onde estivera escondida, e vasculhou sua mente em busca de pistas. Algo de dentro dela estava convicto de que o esconderijo se tratava de um lugar bastante óbvio, mas cuja localização estava além da sabedoria de qualquer outro. _Uma tentativa de fuga, talvez?_, pensou Kagome. Talvez não fosse realmente interessante ao Príncipe se _casar_ – não até descobrir o quão sensácional é a sua prometida físicamente. "Homens são todos iguais", Kagome fechara a cara. "Eles não se casariam com uma mulher mas sim com a sua aparência..."

"... ou com o seu status", completou o penoso pensamento. "Portanto, _nunca_ me casarei... não com aquele por quem sou apaixonada."

_Nunca._ Como é forte essa palavra que tanto esteve presente em sua vida. "_Nunca vestirei aquelas roupas_"_; _"_Nunca serei alguém na vida_"_; _"_Nunca deixarei de servir aos meus senhores_"_; _"_Nunca me casarei..._"Desde que veio ao mundo, tivera consciência de seus limites e aprendera a viver com eles, sem _jamais _– e o pesadelo recomeça! – exceder qualquer barreira em nome de sua almejada felicidade. Sua vida era destinada únicamente á servidão absoluta e – novamente –_ jamais _teria seu amor correspondido.

"Caia na real, sua idiota", dizia a si mesma. "O príncipe jamais amará a você". E ela gostaria profundamente que estivesse errada.

* * *

**NOTA: Não gostei muito da forma como o capítulo se encerrou, mas eu queria demonstrar de alguma forma que a Kagome gostava do príncipe - ou melhor, amava-o e sofria secretamente por saber que nunca seria correspondida. Situações semelhantes são muito vivencidas no dia-a-dia, e nem sempre envolvem senhores e escravos. O mistério por conta do estranho desaparecimento do príncipe, portanto, se encerra no próximo capítulo, ao longo de várias supresas. Espero que me perdoem pela diferença estrondosa na personalidade dos personagens com o original. Eu tentei, juro.**

**REVIEWS?**

**Xoxo,**

**Chanelle Monroe**


End file.
